secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sensual Mistery
Sensual Mistery .::SM::. History The Sensual Mistery Store arise from the union of 3 key people to enrich the project. A new concept in clothing store and a store that had everything to succeed in a short time, a store with sexy clothes without audacity, and that any retailer could have their products in your store. Pietra Mathy as creator of looks, Music McMillan as a photographer and designer Mat Kungler as the store. The store opened with a big party on July 30, 2007, still with few clothes on the shelves, yet was very successful. The island was impenetrable to four hours of partying, many people were wanting to know the new store that promised to innovate the international market in Second Life. The partnership between the three ended, the Mat Kungler continued to shop around and always watching from afar the Pietra. The store has been getting great many products and little space due to the great success that was beginning. Opened a new store on the island Amazon, and inaugurated with great style, beautiful people, prizes and more. While there were some facts on the island, was immediately reopened the store in Portugal, thus emphasizing the design of the store of knowledge by the SL. Many visitors stay at the shop in Portugal. The Sensual Mistery Store was getting bigger with many products and the space was no longer enough. Some problems have arisen due to lack of seats for size collection of clothes took the store be closed for some time. Once on the island Gomorra, we had the opportunity to be welcomed and well accommodated by the owner Fernanndo Felix. The Sensual Mistery Store was again open door, ready to begin producing in large scale. Several pieces of clothing per day, total success. The trend was only growing more and more, many retailers acquiring productions to resell in their stores, the success was so great that the store had to earn a larger space, spacious and comfortable. The store started from his collection for fashion neko, grunge, emo, gothic, so given all tastes and races that exist within the SL.Hoje the store is larger, installed in a SKY up your garden that was created in partnership with the Island Bella - Gomorra, where you can spend hours with friends or someone special. Recognized worldwide abroad, today vetoed a Sensual Mistery is one of the largest stores in Brazil in the SL with the largest collection of clothes and one of the largest stores of SL. All this success due to the Sensual Mistery you have always trusted our products and our quality. It is with this great pleasure that this year 2008 to Sensual Mistery shows your entire collection Realistic's Fantasy Collections 2008, a burst of realism, fantasy, sensuality and mystery that surrounds each piece of clothing, every week a new set or accessory you always be aware of fashion in SL and RL. In 2009 the Sensual Mistery.:: SM::. is on its own island called Genius Land. The new store was created with the structure of a mansion, the store was installed a year, many clothes were created and the store had to be refurbished. At the end of 2009 with the help of Jullio Atlas, Julio and Matt set up the new structure of the store that was to be inaugurated in early November, but had to be postponed, was going to an event created almost a year, a hunt, a This hunt for men to Make Over Hin Hunt, who stood out for sexy Mystery always put high qualdiade clothing and beauty as a gift in this hunt. The store was highly praised and becoming even better known, as the hunt allows the knowledge of premises in which the public does not yet know. After the hunt, the new store was finally opened, with a very elegant and modern structure had many visits in the first day. In 2009/2010 new collection was created Colors Dream Collections 2010, that colorful clothing and bring a lot of diversity. Already in 2010 the store finally puts his name to the Second Life world, changing the name of their island of Genius Land for Sensual Mistery. Currently the store is with many new creations and innovations, creating hair shapes and animations, all for power divercificar even more products. Unfortunately each year dedicated to fashion in Second Life were stopped at the exact day 09/08/2010 Linden Lab sends an e-mail, which claimed the cancellation of the account Kungler Mat definitely for the following reason "Violation: Terms of Service : Abuse Permissions ". The e-mail complete with all text in the e-mail address is posted on the blog Sensual Mistery: www.sensualmistery.blogspot.com Currently Mat Kungler still creating your look, in the last day it was announced the soon coming to Second Life with your skin lançamente unprecedented. Now toidos awaiting your great return expected in the second half of this year. Data Store: Name: Sensual Mistery Store Creation: 07/30/2007 Owner: Mat Kungler Designer: Mat Kungler Rl Name: Matheus Dal Berto SLURL: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Sensual%20Mistery/128/91/24 Abbreviation: .::SM::. Collections created: - 2007/2008 - Realistc's Fantasy Collection - 2009 - Evolution Collection - 2010 - Colors Dream Collections Blog: http://sensualmistery.blogspot.com Banned day: 09/08/2010 .::SM::. Sensual Mistery Store™ All Rights Reserved ©2007/2010 Category:Stores